


Strange waters

by Tsuncoon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future sexual themes, M/M, Moari Mako, Non-Sexual Slavery, Pirates, Revenge, Slavery, Slow Burn, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuncoon/pseuds/Tsuncoon
Summary: Mako was kidnapped into slavery many decades ago, his humanity has been buried, any hope has slowly withered and died leaving behind a seemingly unfeeling husk of a man. Until one day a strange creature is pulled aboard his master’s ship, promising a little tit for tat.





	1. Chapter 1

Mako watched into the distance, seeing the sun setting over the horizon as the waves created and inescapable prison around him. Nothing but green tinged water as far as the eye could see, with waves that could pull under any man desperate enough to jump ship. 

He shut out the bustleing of men around him, trying to remember the sound of wind through the high palm trees, the light tapping of coconuts together on a calm morning as the villagers began the daily harvest.

“We got it! We got it!!” Mako was pulled from his thoughts, the loud noises frustrating him, making him grip the mop handle tightly

“Reel er in boys!” The ship’s captain called, and the harpoon gun began to slowly crank back, the rope going tight as whatever they caught resisted.

Captain Stave noticed Makos curiosity and lashed the bigger man with a short whip he carried on his person “Back to work ya pox faced swine”

Mako didn’t flinch at the impact of the lash, he’d learned to drown out pain years ago, emotional and physical, he made himself untouchable.

He began to slowly move his hands back and fourth, the mop gliding across the deck, leaving it shiny with bubbly water.

The noise got louder, screaming, cheering, calls of disbelief and prayers of gratitude. Mako still didn’t look, not until he heard the most awful noise he’d ever experienced, to say it sounded like a dying animal was an understatement.

What he saw as he looked towards the crew was hard to make out at first.. a large orange tail thrashed around, it was longer then most men, pure muscle, powerful as it threw crew members across the ship and some into the obyss that surrounded them.

Mako covered his ears, trying to find a hint at what this thing was. The captian was also holding his ears in pain as he tried to shout over the beast “shut it up would ya!” Everyone tried to contain the panicked.. fish? No it was much to big.

“You! Ballast pig!” The captian called to Mako “unless ya feel like today be a good day ta be walking the plank I suggest ya grab some rope”

Mako obayed his orders, walking towards the thrashing thing until he could see it clear, the torso and head of a human curled under the long tail, he almost thought it to be the corpse of a crew member cut in half and tangled in the mess of find and scales, but they were very much attached to the beast.

Mako was nearly in awe at the sight of the mermaid, disbelief struck him first, yet no logical explanation could be found. A mythical being was in his presence, something he’d stopped believeing in years ago.

He felt a slash on his back, that time he did flinch as he was caught off guard, but quickly remedied the pain and set off to tying the mermaid up.

Mako was smart, the thing curled around itself like a snake hidding it’s most vulnerable areas. He didn’t dare wrestle with the tail as the other men did, rather he attacked the bits of pale skin he could see. He felt the monster recoil, but with so many hands on it, it couldn’t stop Mako from gripping it’s neck and forcing it into the open.

It seemed to contradict every story and legend Mako had ever heard. Weren’t mermaids supposed to be beautiful, with the soft alluring voices of sirens that could make a sober man walk into the sea willingly. They weren’t supposed to get ugly until after one was in the water, moments from being devoured live.

Mako looped the rope around the mermaids arm, pulling tight until they were trapped to its sides with no room to move, hardly enough to breath. He noticed the mermaid was missing one of its arms, chopped off just below the elbow with a poorly healed scar.

Before he could get a better look at the things face he was shoved back by Captian Stave. Makos work was done, the mermaid got weaker, fought less. Mako turned away and got back to work.

—

That night Mako could hear the crew drinking and cheering over their discovery. Talking about how kings would how to them, how each man could own an island of his own. A mermaid would be worth more then all the gold in the world.

Mako slept below in a cold damp cell under the deck, where the pounding of foot steps sounded like canons blasting. He was surrounded by barrels of pickles and pickled eggs, somehow growing so use to the scent over the years he didn’t even notice it anymore.

The door the the celler barged open, a large barrel rolled down, water sloshing out of the small cracks and open holes, he heard an irritated clicking. A few of the crew followed it down, tipsy as the boat swayed back and fourth.

They sat the barrel up, fastening it to the side of the ship so it wouldn’t be knocked around in a storm.

“Ay yah worm ridden ballast pig, company!” A man laughed drunkenly as he accended back up the stairs. Mako stared at the small barrel, wondering how they got such a big thing to fit in there. Even a small child would need to crouch, the mermaids tail alone seemed to be the length of a man, maybe longer.

Mako shut his eyes, listening the the sloshing of water from the barrel and the angry clicking of the creature.

—

A few days passed, Mako avoided the creature, it would scratch at the wooden barrel and click whenever any sound was made around him, water would spill when the thing tried to adjust itself. The water was red with blood. He wondered if the crew bothered bandaging the harpoon wound or if the monster simply reopened it. He assumed the ladder, seeing how it’s not even been fed since it arrived.

Mako felt a pinch in his chest, he’d not felt guilt in a long time. His curiosity got the better of him, leaning down to look into a round hole, it was dark inside, but as r got closer he saw an angry firey eye looking right back at him. They were a deep orange with a dark black pupil through it. Like some snakes had.

Mako stared a little longer, the thing holding his gaze with ease, as if it were studying Mako just as he was being studied. Eventually, the low threatening clicking noises could be heard and he decided to step back until the beast noticed his retreat and the sound died down again.

—-

The sun was just rising as Mako was relieved from duty scrubbing the deck until it shined bright enough for Stave to see his reflection.

Mako sat on the hard ground which served as his bed. Silently eating a few pickles, they crunched between his teeth and juice ran down his scruffy beard.

He ate peacefully until he heard scratching, like a saw on wood coming from the captured creatures cell. He realized the thing hadn’t been fed, the captian was too focused on finding land to bother. A dead mermaid was still worth plenty, and much less trouble.

Mako slowly stood up, walking over to the barell, he saw movement through a small cork hole. He shoved a pickle through, hearing it plop into the water, the animal made some strange noises.

Mako knelt down to get a better look, only to have water splashed into his face followed by an angry shrieking sound. The pickle also came flying out.

Mako’s face got red with anger “starve then” he stormer back to his side, the water smelt like absolute shit, it was stanning his white shirt a gross maroon colour. Mixed with blood and filth, the water smelt like something was rotting in it, not unlikely.

“Mako!” The captians voice rang, and the slave wished he had spent his break resting instead of entertaining his curiosity

—

After the passing of another night the guilt begins to bubble in his chest again. The rotting fish smell has filled the bottom of the ship, making Mako gag whenever he reentered.

It was only a few hours after the pickle incident that Mako realized the thing probably didn’t like pickles. It may look half like a man, but it was still an animal.

As the crew pulled up a few nets from the sides of the ship Mako stole a few smaller fish, hidding them in his shirt until he was allowed to leave. The scales were slimmy and gross against his chest, he wondered why he bothered with this stupid thing, he had his own problems to deal with

that night Mako was sat down on the floor, legs crossed as he sliced the stolen fish into sections. Whenever he’d look to the barrel he could see a firey orange eye watching him.

As soon as he walked closer the mermaids eye disappeared in the darkness. Mako shoved a peice of fish through the hole. He heard a bride clicking before silence.

After a few seconds passed two fingers slowly crept from the hole, longer then any human hands, with sharp black claws scratching at the outside of the barrel. The fingers were pale and boney.

He stuck through another peice of fish, t he pattern continued until all the fish were gone and Mako watched the fingers stick out again, signaling for more.

“All out” Mako snorted, seeing something he never expected, the fingers withdrew back inside.. had the mermaid understood him? No it was just a dumb fish

—

Mako was tossed below deck, roughly, being thrown down the stairs made the boat shake and some loose jars topple over. Mako tried to pull himself together as his shirt was thrown down after him, his back shredded and bleeding from his many lashes, he hadn’t been punished so severely in a long time. He clenched his fists, shaking with rage on his hands and knees, gritting his teeth and hating them, hating everything.

“Mako..” it sounded like the ship was creaking his name, there was no signs of understanding behind the voice that called to him

“I help.. Mako” that time Mako was able to follow the sound. Looking directly to the barrel, an eye looking back at him. The voice sounded confused, like it didn’t understand the words it spoke, like it was a parrot, saying what it heard.

“What can you possibly do to help me?” He couldn’t believe he was talking to this thing.

“I give ship! I give ocean! You give freedom”

Mako understood what the thing was asking him for. But mermaids were tricksters, he’d be a fool to trust one.

“You were bested by a harpoon, how could you possibly be of any use” that seemed to annoy the mermaid as it began to click again

“I help Mako, Mako help me. Both free. Mer promise, can’t break promise”

The larger Maori man felt goose bumps, freedom, he’d given up on that long ago.. but maybe one more ounce of hope wouldn’t hurt.

“What do you need me to do?”

—  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

That night as the rest of the crew slept Mako slipped away from his duties, he found an axe to hack away at the chains and locks keeping the mermaid sealed, it was a little dull but with Makos strength he was sure the chains wouldn’t withstand.

“Remember your end of the deal..” Mako says

“I promise..” He could hear excited splashing in the barrel. He doesn't hesitate to lift the axe over his head and in one heavy swing it chops through the thick metal chain, breaking a link and causing the chains so clash to the ground noisily around the barrel.

Mako felt a bead of sweat run down his forehead, slight fear, some uncertainty.. this was a monster he’d released, who knew what it would do when out of its confines.

There was some high pitched giggling coming from the barrel, Mako backed away from the ominous noise as the lid slowly lifts off, the end of the monsters tail flops out having been cramped up against the lid.

Some water sloshed out of the barrel, fingers curled over the rim as it pull it's self up.

It was the first time he’d gotten a decent look at the human proportions of the mermaid. It looked sick, eyes and cheeks sunken in, skin looking like it’s never been in sunlight. It had blond hair, with bald spots. He didn't know how much was the mermaids natural traits, and what was caused by captivity and mistreatment.

The thing flopped onto the ground, it’s tail never seemed to end as it slowly pulled out of the barrel. It struggled to breath, ribs protruding, clearly malnourished. There was a gross looking gash through its bright orange tail where the harpoon had hit, white puss leaking from the wound, the surrounding scales looked dull. The wound was much smaller before, clearly it had spread

Mako moved closer to get a better look, which startled the creature, it looked straight at Mako, with wide eyes.

Before he knew what was happening the creature pulled itself up with its arms, using them to drag it’s body up the stairs, it was damn quick for something with no legs.

“Wait!” Mako grabbed at its tail to try and stop it from escaping, only to be thrown back into the barrels of pickles and eggs. He heard the monster hiss. As it disappeared to the top deck.

Mako jumped up and ran after it, but by the time he was on deck he saw the end of the orange fin falling over board, followed by a splash.

—

Makos nose was bloodied and broken, his eyes swollen near shut. The crew was unforgiving, knowing full well they’d never have that sort of luck again. 

He wasn’t surprised that they planned to kill him, honestly he expected it the moment he realized the mermaid had lied to gain it’s freedom. He was foolish to trust it, he tried to look forward to his death, tried to see it as being free.. but he couldn’t see it that way, he couldn’t die at peace, not when Captian Staves was alive, not when all these bastards were alive, he wanted them to suffer and die at his hands, he wouldn't know peace until that day

he heard the rattling of chains against his ankle, the other end attached to a canon ball. As soon as the canon was pushed over the edge he watched the loose links slowly being pulled down with it. He took one last breath of fresh air before being pulled violently into the water.

He disappeared under the waves, feeling the rush of water around him as he was pulled deeper. He struggled in his binds, watching as the water’s surface got further away. The pressure building on his skull was immense and only increased as he sunk lower into the darkness, it hurt. His lungs burned as he tried to breath, sucking in the salty water that surrounded him.

He could see a black shape circling in the distance, long and slim, as it dared to get closer it became clearer what it was. The orange tail from before, the mermaid that had betrayed him and left him to die.

He was unsure what would kill him first, the pressure building on his skull, the water in his lungs drowning him, or the monsters sharp teeth and appetite.

The mermaid swam under him, and suddenly he was no longer sinking, the pressure on his ankle stopped and he watched the broken chain fall out of existence to the bottom of the ocean without him.

The monster swam behind him and slashed his binds, freeing Makos arms who began to slowly swim to the top desperate for air. The mermaid circled him before Mako took hold of its shoulders, and he rocketed to the surface faster, dragged along with the fish.

As soon as they broke surface Mako coughed up water in his lungs, before breathing heavily, sucking in air with desperation.

He grabbed onto a peice of drift wood that was waiting for him on surface. His eyes were stinging from the salt, his chest burned and his head was spinning. He set his head flat on the surface of the plank until he could no longer feel the world spin.

“What happened to helping me?!” Mako spat into the water, the salt was coating his mouth and tounge, disgusting. “What happened to giving me a ship, the ocean?!”

The mermaid had a guilty smile across its face, he looked nervous but amused. “I lie.. but come back..”

Mako wasn’t surprised,he knew the stories, mermaids were tricksters, thives, assholes. “What if they had just shot me, then what?”

The fish sunk in the water a little more, it shrugged “I eat Mako”

Mako kicked in the fishes direction, causing it to be startled and dive under the water, leaving Mako to clear his head and come to terms with his near death experience.

\---

The mermaid had disappeared, it wasn’t until a few hours later that Mako saw the top of its head peeking out of the water a generous distance away.

He was left with no paddle, subjected to the harsh elements. He figured the fish must have gotten he drift wood from a near by island, if only he knew the way, but every direction looked the exact same to him.

“Hey!!” He called loudly before a small salt enduced coughing fit. The Mers head dunked under water again, startled.

Mako punched the water, frustrated at the fish, but luckily it didn’t stay gone long. It peeked above water again, a bit closer

“Where did you get this?” He knocked on the board he was floating on.

The fish looked around before pointing it’s stump arm in the direction he’d gotten the plank 

Mako used his hands to turn the plank the right direction, then began to kick, he slowly began moving the way he was told.

To his surprise the mermaid wasn’t making its retreat. It followed behind, a safe distance, quietly watching Mako “bad swimmer” the fish giggled, Mako rolled his eyes. “Shut up”

“So slow.. never get there..”

Mako ignored him, glaring ahead of himself, watching the big open ocean, this things voice was getting on his nerves.

After about an hour the mermaid must have gotten board as it swam off again. Returning a few hours later, putting little clams on the plank of wood infront of Mako. The man looked at the offerings, knocking them back into the water dismissively. The mermaid went under again.

It came back with a fist full of seaweed, putting that infront of Mako instead. Swimming backwards infront of him.

“This is your fault” Mako shoved the seaweed off into the water. This thing almost got him killed, it had gotten his face beat in, and standard in the middle of no where. 

He could see a dark island shaped silhouette in the distance, hoping it wasn’t just the salt water he’d injested playing tricks on him. He hoped there was food on the island, sweet coconut water, bananas, actual food.

The island was decent in size, thick with trees and wild life. He recognized some of the foliage there, definitely fruitful. Mako abandoned the plank once he could touch ground and dragged himself out of the water into land, his shirt and pants were heavy and drenched, he was weak from the heat and exhausting swimming

Mako left the mermaid in the shallow waters, hearing it clicking in distress as Mako left the beach and went to cool off in the trees, feeling the effects of heat stroke from a day in the sun.

He couldn’t remember ever eating as good as he had this night, the island was untouched and the fruit was all big and ripe, he drank from coconuts and washed off the salt in a fresh spring that was in the middle of the island. 

The waterfall served as a little watering hole where he watched a family of feral pigs drinking. They weren’t wary of Mako, they must not have many predators here, seeing how relaxed they seemed.

Mako whistled gently, crouching slowly towards the family. He held out a palm full of blue berries, feeling the mama pigs snout sniffing his fingers then taking the offering.

Mako smiled softly, some of the berries fell to the ground and the piggies sniffed around for them, Mako pat her back, her fur was rough to the touch but they all looked happy, it made him happy.

That night Mako slept in the fluffy grass, still feeling the illusion of waves he’d let rock himself to sleep for years.

—

He woke up late to the relaxing ambiance of the island birds chirping and bugs humming. It brought him back to his island, they were both very similar.

The thoughts caused an ache in his chest, missing his home, his people. Even if he could return his gramma, his mother and father would be gone by now, would his friends even recognize him? There would be a whole new generation, he wouldn’t belong anymore, that strong sense of community no longer included him.

Mako tried to sleep, tossing and turning until his rage caused his body to shake, his knuckles white, hands clenched into fists.

He used up all that negative energy by going for a long walk back down to the beach. He felt the sand between his toes, watching the waves gently caressing the shore.

“Mako!”

He sighed, he just wanted to be left alone, was that too much to ask. He looked towards the tree line where he heard that irritating clicking sound. He saw shuffling in the bushes. The moon shone enough light to see the pathetic creature had gotten it’s already damaged fins stuck in some branches and twigs.

Mako was surprised to see a fish willingly out of water “What.. are you doing?”

Roadhog amused himself with the idea of leaveing it there to dry out, but ultimaty his hands got to work carefully pulling the delicate fins from the twigs, trying not to rip them more then they already were.

“You didn’t come back!” It said

“So you beached yourself? Stupid”

He put an arm under the mermaid, and threw it over his shoulder. It felt dry already “don’t you have other mermaids to annoy” Mako threw him into the water, managing to toss the fish pretty far out, but it still swam back, dragging itself into shallow water with its arm, still deep enough to have its tail covered.

“No! I not seen others, I kill if I see!“ The gills on its neck fanned out.

Mako were these creatures territorial? so much for those stories about a magical Kingdom under the sea. “You don’t need to hang out with other mermaids. But you can’t hang out with me. Find someone else to annoy” Mako walked away from the water line again.

He used what he could remember from his home to set up a small fire on the beach as the night got cooler. He watched the stars, finding he had gotten closer to his island then the last time he bothered to measure them. 

There was an internal debate clouding his mind.. should he go back, would anyone be happy to see him or would he just be a outcast in an otherwise tight knit community?

He couldn’t help but notice the creepy little creature staring at him from the water, just the top of its head watching ominously, it probably didn’t know how weird it was being, clearly it didn’t have a good grip of social ques. Roadhog turned his back to the water, finally managing to get a little sleep.

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everyone was expecting some major ass kicking but the only ones ass getting kicked is Mako's
> 
> Don't worry, they will show some badassery later on xP


	3. Chapter 3

Mako woke up with the sun, feeling it warm on his skin and shine through his eyelids. He slowly sat up with a big yawn, scratching his large belly as his eyes opened and adjusted to the light, coming back into focus.

The first thing he’d notice was a path in the sand, leading from the water to where his fireplace was made, all the wood he had collected and burned was now floating in the water.

Mako walked towards the water line to investigate, the mermaid wasn’t there, maybe it left for good this time. Mako walked down the long stretch of beach, exploring the shore line for a good place to fish, he’d need to plan for the future if he wanted to survive

He saw some fresh pig tracks in the sand, bigger ones surrounded by smaller ones. He smiled and followed, walking down to where he noticed the family grazing on grass by a body of water.

Mako’s smile disappeared as he realized he wasn’t the only one watching the pigs. The mermaid was watching them like a hawk, waiting patiently for an unsuspecting little creature to walk into its proximity.

Mako ran over just as the mermaid attacked, grabbing the mamas leg in its teeth and quickly backing off into the water to drown her. She squealed in terror, the babies noticeably distressed as they watched their mother being dragged away, unsure if they should run or watch.

Mako was on the mermaid in a matter of seconds, wrapping it up in a choke hold, his free fist punched at the mermaids gills until it’s jaw unlocked and the pig ran back to land, squealing and leaving with her children into the forest.

Mako felt the mermaids tail wrap around his legs, before he could react he was on his back in the water. The mermaid bits down onto Makos ankle, suddenly dragging him into the water.

Mako struggled to swim away, but the teeth on his leg were locked, kicking only helped the mermaid obtain a deeper grip, the water turning red around them. It wasn’t long until the mermaid dragged him far enough to pull the big man under the water. He tried to reach surface, air bubbles escaping his nose and mouth. When it became clear he couldn’t best the creatures swimming strength he knew he’d need to fight. He looked down at the monster on his leg.

His heart stopped, his eyes widened, The creature changed, it’s skin a sickly grey, mouth widening, stretching across its face to where it’s ears would be, it’s teeth were jagged and the length of a finger, yet sliced through his skin like butter. it’s eyes sunk deep into its head, still an intense orange, there were two nostril holes where the nose should be.

Mako refocused, his fighting spirit renewed with fear, and kicked the monster with his free foot, slamming his heel between its eyes.

No use, the monster wasn’t letting go. His vision was blurred, he needed air, but the monsters was keeping him in place while it drowns its pray. Mako nearly accepted his horrifying fate, as that long tail slowly wrapped around his body like a snake. He noticed a flash of light, drawing his eyes to the harpoon wound the mermaid had suffered days prior. It shone again, a reflection deep in the gash. He act in desperation, thrusting his fist against the open wound, poking one finger into the bullet hole, feeling the gash open wider. The mermaids tail untangled, its mouth opened as it shrieked, pulling away.

As Mako swam for the surface he watched the mermaid thrash in place, screaming in pain as its body shook and thrashed until the pain subsided.

Mako broke surface and swam faster then he’d ever swam before. Hearing the echoing call of his predator as it regained its bearings. He ran out of the shallow waters, feeling the cold clammy hands grabbing at his ankles. The monster was screaming in anger as Mako made it onto land, falling into the sand and turning into his back to see if it dared to follow.

It seemed to recognize it didn’t have a fighting chance out of the water, it smacked its teeth together, tail thrashing around behind it.. it slowly backed off again as its skin began to turn back to its deceitful shade of peach.

—

That night Mako slept deep in the woods, not risking that thing crawling onto land as he slept. Even so the rustling of the bushes put him on edge, he could see that deformed face clear in his mind like something out of a nightmare. Mako was a big man, he thought nothing could scare him but, this thing made him feel like a child cowering from the boogie man. Mako couldn’t shut his eyes, he couldn’t sleep that night.

—

A large chunk of skin was missing from Mako’s leg, there were teeth marks all over his ankle and his skin was shredded. He cleaned it out multiple times a day, wrapping new leaves around it to keep the infection at bay. He couldn’t imagine what was in that filthy things mouth to cause an infection this tough.

He stayed far from the water, occasionally he would look out of the thick foliage, mind playing tricks on him, was that a splash or a wave, was it a bright orange fin or just the reflection of the sun on the water. Was the mermaid gone, or waiting.

Mako decided to make a trip to the other side of the island where he expected to be safe from eyes that might be following him. A few peaceful days went by, he could relax a little more, his memories only haunting him in the dead of night, when he swears he could hear the clicking of teeth in the distance.

It was as Mako was cooking a fish on a newly lit flame that he saw the mermaid again. Casually staring at him, not making an attempt to hide at all.

It had stalked him to the opposite side of the island, waiting for its next attack. Mako left the fire and the fish, retreating back into the forest as he thought of what to do. Maybe he could make a boat and sail far away, but the mermaid was probably waiting for that. Like it or not Mako was trapped here, once again a prisoner. He wouldn’t let his freedom be taken from him so easily. He’d rather die than live in fear under this beast and he would kill the monster for daring to imprison him here.


	4. Strange lands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into Junkfish's pov! I'll do these on occasion but it will still mostly be through Makos eyes.
> 
> Special thanks to dans-mama-llama on tumblr for proof reading!

Junkfish could hear a loud rumbling noises that for once weren’t coming from his own stomach but from the human. It seemed to be growling in its sleep, a trait Junkfish found fascinating. Maybe it was to warn off predators while it slept, stupidly in the middle of an open beach. Did humans have any survival Instincts?

Another point of interest to the fish was the flickering lights that Mako slept beside. Junkfish watched from the shallow waters, he was in awe at the sight as it moved and danced on the shore beside the human.

“Hi!” Junkfish called rather loudly, without any regard for the sleeping human. His shrill voice echoed in the deep woods behind Mako. But no greeting was returned from the flame, which made the mermaid flick it’s tail in frustration

Junkfish could remembered how the light came to be, he had watched the human make it by clashing stones together repeatedly, some form of human voodoo. Junkfish swiftly swam below the waves and grabbed a decently sized rock for himself. When he resurfaced he smacked his rock onto a large bolder that was covered in moss from its long years being undisturbed. Junkfish hit his rock again and again but no lights appeared. His tail splashed in the water as he got progressively more annoyed until he finally gave up and tossed the rock back into the ocean

The flames were putting Junkfish into a trance, making his pupils grow and his curiosity spike. He carefully pulled himself up onto shore. He was hesitant to approach as Mako was growling and groaning.

Junkfish was cautious, pulling himself an arms length then waiting for some retaliation from the giant creature that slumbered.

Once Junkfish was in reach he quickly grabbed at the light, feeling the warmth like the sun, then a sudden painful burning like he had been out of water too long. He flinched back and clicked at the light in warning

Wary to approach a second time Junkfish pulled at the logs the burning light had grown attached to. He carefully dragged the cool end of the logs back to the water. There was plenty left for Mako, he was sure the human wouldn’t mind sharing this one piece.

But just as soon as the log touched water the light dissipated in an instant. Junkfish looked like he had broke something of great value. He was poking the log with his fingers and hitting it on a rock to bring back the light.

Junkfish looked back to the shiny bright light dancing away in the gentle breeze. Mako wouldn’t mind if he borrowed another little bit…

—-

The island was much darker with the fire extinguished, multiple burnt and crispy logs floating in the shallow waters where the mermaid had dragged them. Junkfish retreated into the ocean to hunt, more focused without the lights to occupy his time.

Junkfish swam out into a deeper waters, digging through the sand at the bottom of the ocean, looking for some crustaceans

He dug through the mostly barren sands and rocks, finding a few tiny crayfish that he promptly chomped away at.

While searching be could feel an irregular movement in the water, he could tell there was a stranger swimming near by. The stranger was bigger then he was, and getting closer. Junkfish wouldn’t wait around to find out what exactly it was. He began swimming quickly back to land.

He thrashed his tail while attempting to pick up speed, feeling a sharp burn go through him, he stopped all movements until the pain passed.

He used his arm to pull him slowly through the water, he looked wounded, smelt of fresh blood and an easy target for anything out there. Junkfish could smell the approaching sea creature, he wasn’t that far from land, so it must have been a shallow swimmer, which luckily eliminated the possibility of a great white, but it still left other creatures as potential dangers.

He hastily crawled back onto land, climbing up a slippery stack of boulders that jotted out of the waters. He could see the shadow circling a few feet away in the water. He could take it, had he been in better health. For now he’d have to see what land had to offer in terms of food..

There was Mako, easy prey sleeping out in the open, but that didn’t sit well with the mermaid, even as his stomach grumbled and and protested, feeling like it was devouring itself.

Junkfish stayed in the shallow waters, crawling along the soft sands as he hunted down the beach until some rustling bushes caught his eye. The fins on his head perked, his eyes dilated as he focused, watching a family of fat meaty pigs walk out of the forest. He ducked low as not to be spotted, watching closely as the biggest one walked with confidence onto the mermaids beach.

He could feel a painful twist in his gut, mouth watering as it continues to approach, unaware it was being watched. Junkfish propped himself up with his arm, and as soon as the pig was in reach he jumped, biting into the pigs leg. Tasting the blood as it pooled into his mouth around his teeth. He could already feel the pain in his gut decreasing.

He ignored the wails of pain, dragging his first good meal into the waters.

So caught up in his victory he failed to notice the human darting towards him until it was to late to react. His heart practically leapt from his chest when he saw the mountain of muscles lunge at him. Mako was huge and intimidating, like a great white land shark.

Junkfish’s skin went pale with fear. Mako looked ready to kill, whatever ticked off this animal to violence Junkfish didn’t know, but he saw his life flashing before his eyes as he was grabbed by such an intimidating creature and suddenly felt his sensitive gills punched with the humans hard knuckles.

The pain made Junkfish feel nauseous, he couldn’t breath as easily with his gills damaged.

He unlocked his jaw, releasing his delicious meal back to land and freedom. If Mako wanted to kill him he wouldn’t go out so easily.

The adrenaline and overpowering instinct to survive made the pain in his tail numb as he focused on more pressing matters. He wrapped his tail under Makos legs, tripping the human into the water. Junkfish was plenty deep enough to have the upper hand here, the stupid human should have picked it’s fights better

Junkfish snagged the man’s leg, pig would have been nice but human was better, and with Mako he’d be eating good for a while. Junkfish tugged the human deeper until he could finally keep Makos head under the water.

He felt the human struggle, kicking, swatting, panicking as it slowly drowned. He felt Makos foot collide with his face, but Junkfish only held tighter, digging deep and tearing up more skin, the water was red around him.

He had experience with drowning humans, he knew Makos time was nearly at its end before his lung would fill with the salty water and he would be unconscious, helpless and moments from death.

Junkfish began to wrap his tail around the human, getting a tighter more secure grip so he could eat without the body floating off.

He gnawed on Makos leg, feeling his teeth rub against bone, Mako tasted delicious, even better then the other humans he’d dined on in the past.

He was moments from the kill, ready to take one last look into Makos eyes, seeing the humans last moments of fear and regreat before it’s life ended.

Junkfish was stopped as a sharp pain shot through his body, so much agony that he was forced to uncurl, he ripped his teeth away from Mako. Letting out a pained scream like the call of a whale. Junkfish thrashed as the pain continued the pulse through him, all of his nerves were on fire as he tried to shake it off. He clamped his eyes closed and grabbed his hair in his hand, curling in on himself until the pain began to subside, it was such relief that he felt warmer as it went away.

Once Junkfish realized he had released his pray the fish shrieked in anger, echoing through the water as he began once again charging at Mako into the shallower waters.

He reached out and grabbed at Makos ankles before the large man could finally escape the waters and fell onto land, looking back at Junkfish in horror

Junkfish slowly backed into the water, getting to a more comfortable depth incase Mako decided this wasn’t over, luckily the human gave up and cowered into the forest.

Junkfish was satisfied that Mako had been bested, but the feeling of being alone again was almost heart wrenching. He was use to solitude but he didn’t miss it.

Junkfish climbed up onto a rock, looking out over the vast ocean, the waters weren’t safe, the land wasn’t safe, his stomach was aching and shriveling.

He stayed in the very shallow waters, swimming to the other side of the island where he spent the night hunting and digging up small muscles from under the white sands.

Junkfish felt his pulse in his tail, a slow dull ache that was spreading through him, crippling his tail so bad he dared not move it in fear the pain would spread and become more agonizing.

He spent the days resting, hunting, resting some more. The only relief to both his hunger pains and spreading infection was when he could manage to sleep, which in itself was getting more difficult as he’d be wakened by stomach cramps and the waves hitting his open wound uncomfortably.

Junkfish nearly forgot about the human, until he noticed Mako standing on the beach with more dancing lights, their eyes met and Junkfish ducked his nose below the waves and gave a warning hiss. It worked in scaring the human off again.

He pulled himself up out of the water again, smelling the fish Mako had abandoned by the lights. He was cautious in approaching, it could be a trap, but at the moment Junkfish was too hungry to be talked out of it.

It was a decent meal, smaller then he’d like but he wasn’t complaining either, at least he’d be relieved of his stomach pains even if just for a little while. He crawled back into the small waves, his arm was usually plenty strong to pull him along, but it was shaking and threatened to buckle under his weight.

Once he got to the water he laid there for a moment before trying to pull himself deeper, safer, but he couldn’t make it past the waves that splashed against him, pushing him back. He soon laid there for ten minutes, then twenty, he shut his eyes, feeling his back press against the warm dry sand behind him, Junkfish let the waves rock him to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the story :D  
> Special thanks to Dans-mama-llama for proof reading :3

The next morning Mako spent sharpening flint and rocks into a point. His fingers were dry and cracked from the friction but he felt safer having a shank close by. When Mako went back to the beach, He saw his old camp had been ransacked and his fish were gone, they’d have gone bad by now anyway. The more concerning sight was the body laying still at the edge of the water, being rocked by the waves.

Mako watched the mermaid for a few minutes, was it sleeping? Was it a trap? He wandered out of the brush, the noise he intentionally made didn’t seem to effect the monster at all.

Mako tossed a coconut at it, just to be safe hitting it in the back. The thing thrashed weakly, pulling itself back into the water in a panic, it got a few feet before the small waves pushed it back up onto the sand again, where it stayed limp and continued to float.

Mako felt his confidence surge as he went closer. The mermaid could hear his big foot steps and made another attempt to retreat, but like before it was to weak to swim passed the current and waves pushing him back to land.

Mako pulled out his knife, getting onto one knee, the knife tight in his grip as he turned the mermaid over, he almost expected the monster from the deep to reveal itself for one last scare, but all he saw was a terrified young man

It looked like it was staring at a monster itself.. Mako felt a twist of guilt in his gut. Why did it look so afraid of him?

This had to be another trick, the mythical monster was just trying to save itself by appealing to human empathy, he was sure the beast lacked such complicated emotions

Mako lifted his arm higher, knife tight in his grip, he’d make it quick, the animal wouldn’t suffer, and would no longer haunt him.

The mermaid watched the knife rise, his eyes filled with betrayal and confusion “Why..” it pleaded for an answer.

Mako sighed, his arm was getting tired but he couldn’t bring himself to end this. How could he kill something so pathetic, it wasn’t a fair fight, the monster was practically dead on its own.

“You almost drowned me” Mako reminded “you nearly took my leg”

The head ferns on the mermaid popped out in surprise “You attack me!” It screeched, looking alarmed by the accusation “You sneak up! grab me!”

Mako hadn’t been thinking of what initiated the attack, just the horrors of the attack itself, how vicious the monster had been then, the sudden flip from bright and chatty to demon of the deep.

Mako noticed a deep purple and brown bruise on the mermaids neck gills where Mako had repeatedly punched it.

Mako had gotten so use to its friendly company that he forgot It was still a dangerous creature, unsure and wary of humans, it didn’t know of Mako’s fondness for pigs or what his intention were when the giant of a man attacked him.

He looked over the rest of the mermaid, it had lost more weight since Mako let it free from the ship all those days ago, it wasn’t eating much, if at all. The wound on its tail had gotten larger, the infection spreading rapidly, discoloring and killing the surrounding scales. No wonder it hadn’t left the island, it would be easy pray out there

”..I’m ..sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I was just trying to save the pig" Mako put the knife down in his pocket, this whole thing was his fault, he’d almost gotten himself killed due to his stupidity.

The monster hissed “pig mine! I caught for self! Mako steal!”

“You’re right.. I should have let you eat” Mako scratched his neck. He had a soft spot for pigs, but it was the natural process of life, he shouldn’t have stepped between a hungry animal and it’s food, he should have expected to be attacked at that point, it was easy to forget a mermaid was at least part animal

The mermaid dragged itself weakly into the water again, re-soaking it’s dried scales then floating back, all its energy expelled from that small movement.

“Let me help” Mako moved his hand closer only to hear the warning sound of clicking.

“You’re not going to make it if you leave the infection to spread any further” Mako put a curious hand on the mermaids side. He had been expecting the attack that followed, the mermaids head flicked around, snapping at the offending hand. Mako pulled back quickly

“Snap at me again an I’ll leave you to the fishes” he said in a stern voice. The mermaids head fell onto the sand again, it was taking quick shallow breaths.

Mako wasn’t sure if it had taken Makos threat to heart or if it was to exhausted to attack again. But Mako was able to get his hands under it, and hoisted it up into his arms. The mermaids tail was like a long train, it was longer then human legs and awkward to carry without it dragging. While the mermaids upper half felt light its bottom was heavy and thick, nothing but muscle mass.

Mako heard hissing, the mermaid looked to be in pain, face tense, and teeth grinding together. The mermaid was grabbing at Mako’s shirt, nails breaking the fabric easily and scraping against Makos flesh, an accident he hoped.

He walked with the mermaid cradled in his arms, it’s skin was cold but he suspected that was normal, fish were cold blooded after all and these oceans could get cold. When he got to the small spring He put the mermaid on the ground beside the pool of water, using an empty coconut shell to scoop water from the clean spring and pour it over the mermaids chest and tail.

The mermaid was still struggling to breath through its undamaged gills, it shivered, shutting its eyes and trying to be still as not to flare up more pain in its tail

Mako let it relax long enough to build a fire in a small dug out pit. He clapped flint together, igniting the dry grass and twigs he’d collected. He carefully blew onto the spark, causing a flame to ignite. He added a few dry logs to feed the fire and help it grow.

The mermaid watched the flame with immense interest, only losing focus when he noticed Mako take out his knife.

“No eat!”

Mako looked towards the mermaid then to the fire. He recalled the mermaid watching him cooking the fish over the fire earlier and his fear was immediately understandable. “I’m not going to eat you” it would probably taste disgusting. “I’d rather starve”

Mako held the blade of his knife over the fire, letting the flames decontaminate the rock.

“Your wound can’t heal properly with the arrowhead inside” Mako wasn’t sure how much the mermaid was listening, it didn’t show many signs of understanding.

He pulled the knife from the flames, letting it cool again in the open air. “I need to dig it out. It will hurt”

The mermaid hissed again, the fin along his back flaring out. “No hurt, I get better!”

“It won’t..” Mako sat down beside the mermaid, crossing his legs and leaning over its tail. He gently poured more water over the wound, cleaning what he could as he tried to see just how deep the harpoons head was buried.

The swollen flesh was distributing Makos view and covering the metal lodged inside. He knew he couldn’t get to it without cutting, and the dead muscle surrounding it would have to go. It was almost not worth trying, cutting the mermaid up would hurt, and the likelihood of survival was slim in any case.

“You will die if I don’t cut away the infected area” Mako said gently, his bedside manner surprising for someone of his aesthetic. The mermaid noticed the gravity in his voice.

“If you do?”

“You will probably die” the mermaids head prongs pressed back sadly, it was clicking again, probably a sound made when experiencing fear

“I can give you a quick death, if you want to go easy”

“Mako save! Like I save Mako!” It barked, sounding both angry at its lot and desperate, begging for help

“If that’s what you want, I can try” Mako gently poked the blade of his knife into the open wound. The mermaid thrashed away suddenly.

“I can’t help you if you don’t stay still!” Mako pressed his hand on the mermaids chest, trying to calm him

“Hurts!”

“It’s going to hurt” Mako knelt over the monster, pressing his knee onto the lower portion of its fin, pinning it down to the ground. “It won’t stop hurting, but I can’t help if you don’t try to stay still”

“I try..” the fish assured, swallowing hard

With a swift motion he stabbed the knife into the infected wound, feeling the mermaid flinch and hearing it cry in pain.

Mako shoved a little deeper, the knife slides in easy as the wound was still sensation, The caudal fin on the mermaid thrashed about, though the rest of the mermaids tail was still pinned under the bigger man

Mako could feel the stone knife brush against the metal head of the spear, he carefully dug his fingers into the wound, trying to be gentle as he wiggled the weapon from where it had been buried. He carefully pulled it out, hands covered in blood. He poured some clean water into his hands, letting it fall to the grass rather then contaminate the clean spring.

The mermaid looked a little tipsy as it’s eyes kept unfocusing. “Water, Mako?” it asked, noticeably winded.

Mako nodded, pouring some more of the clean water over the fish’s face, chest and tail until he was completely soaked yet again.

Mako didn’t hesitate to continue, as soon as the mermaid was comfortable the Maori man brought the knife back to the wound, stabbing a fresh cut beside a hunk of dead muscle. The mermaid panicked at the assault again, screaming like he’d just been stabbed, which was a fair reaction.

“Calm down!” Mako urged, pressing both his large hands over the mermaids body, pushing down its chest and hips. He didn’t expect his words to have much effect, he was just clueless on how to help with the mermaids pain. All he could do was keep cutting and be quick about it.

The fish seemed to understand, it got a little stiff, trying not to move, but cried none the less as Mako sliced through it, chopping off hunks of black and grey flesh until the insides looked pink and healthy.

He made sure not to leave behind any contaminated muscle, he’d hate for the mermaid to revisit this pain if it ended up surviving the pain induced shock and loss of blood.

The mermaid was trembling, it’s eyes closed and chest heaving heavily. It was twitching and convulsing, perhaps on the brink of death. Mako poured some water onto the mermaids fresh wound, clearing it of blood and other impurities.

Mako didn’t bother speaking to it, it was clearly in no condition to understand or comprehend. Mako simply went to dressing the wounds with eucalyptus leaves, he’d learned about their healing properties from the village doctor all those years ago, they were especially helpful for killing fungus and fighting infection. Maybe if the mermaid survived he’d make it eucalyptus tea to help it along.

Mako wrapped the long green leaves around the mermaids tail, being sure there was a generous amount of foliage there to keep the wound from having contract with the elements.

The mermaid was soon able to fall asleep, either passing out from pain or not Mako was glad to see its breathing slowly regain a somewhat normal pace, while still being shallow it was less desperate then before. He was extremely gentle in moving the mermaid into the body of water, walking in himself and putting the creature on top of a smooth rock that was a bit below the water’s surface.

He stood there for a few minutes, making sure the thing wasn’t in distress from the sudden emergion into the water. It’s mouth slowly closed and Mako noticed it’s gills begin to flap in rythem with its breathing.

Mako buried the fire in dirt, it was still early, he could get a little bit of fishing done, no point in waiting around to see how the mermaid faired, it was out of his hands now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to Nerventee on tumblr for proof reading 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the wait it's been a messy week for me!  
> I accidentally deleted all my tumblr accounts while just trying to delete one side blog. I got all my important URLs back but drafts and follower counts were reset (so if you were following me on tumblr before you're probably not anymore xD
> 
> I ended up having to re write this chapter because I lost the original which I had saved in my tumblr drafts, but I think it turned out much better the second time around. A bit of filler to show the passage of time but hopefully you'll still Ind it entertaining!
> 
> So if you want to follow me on tumblr my account is www.Jamison-junkrat.tumblr.com sorry for the confusion

Mako spent the rest of the morning foraging for what he could find. He fished in the ocean, caught wild chickens on land and collected berries he knew to be eatable; to humans anyway. He still wasn't sure about mermaid dietary needs, he'd only seen it eat meat.

Unknown to Mako there was a desperate yearning for the mermaid to pull through. The island was so empty and quiet, even a man with a love for silence and nature would be driven crazy by it.

He tried to quell his social woes in the company of the wild pigs, but the mother was a lot less docile towards him. He would often find her rushing him, or whacking her tail too and frown when he approached, taking a defensive stance. He stunk like the killer fish now, she was right to mistrust him, but the rejection didn't hurt Mako any less.

Mako went in the forest to check on the mermaid often, maybe too often as time apart made the anxiety fester in his gut. His heart would leap any time the mermaid moved, afraid every twitch was its final death spasm. To distract his weary mind, Mako collected a bustle of flax leaves off the nearby trees. He took a seat just close enough to the pond to watch the mermaid sleep as he began to strip the flax leaves down to their fibers.

It had been many years since he had the luxury of making his own piupiu, but Mako never forgot where he was from, the honored traditions he missed so dearly, his memories of those times keeping him going even after all this time.

Mako brought a large bowl he had carved out of some wood to the pond, filling it with water and looking to the sleeping fish. It had gradually curled its tail over itself, hiding most of its human form, but Mako could still see the side of its face and exposed gills.

He started up a fire, placing small rocks in the flames to absorb all the heat. Before placing said rocks into the bowl of water, gradually switching them to keep the temperature increasing. The water began to bubble and boil in the bowl. He let the flax leaves all boil, then left them against a rock to dry out in the sun.

Mako finished his garb later that day, making a grass like skirt to replace the tattered and ruined rags he wore under his master. The piupiu was freeing, a relief to wear after lugging around in wet, uncomfortable pants all the time. Once they dried he'd use the ragged fabric as fire fodder, it was too dirty to risk using them as bandages.

He looked down at the rippling water, seeing the tail of the mermaid curling tighter, the leafy bandages were coming apart from the unconscious movements and the environment. Mako stepped into the water close to the mermaid, bringing more bandages with him to replace the old ones.

It was luckily the mermaid took refuge so close to the land so Mako could reach it without needing to hold his breath. He gently pulled the bandages apart, watching as the fin pulled away from his touch.

Mako put a bit of pressure on the scales near the wound, wrapping the leafy bandages tight to withstand the movements of the fish. The tail slowly unraveled as the mermaid poked his head out, watching Mako redress him, just barely awake

\---

A week must have passed, the mermaid was lifeless and still, sleeping most of the time unless Mako woke it up to change the leaves and offer small portions of food; on good days the mermaid managed to eat, on bad he'd turn away from the offering.

The mermaids health was improving with time, his wound almost entirely scabbed over and new scales began forming around it to protect the sensitive exposed muscles. It also had more energy, though still tended to sleep often.

"Hey… Uh, you… Mermaid" Mako said one day, a little louder than his inside voice. He made a mental note to give the fish a name if it didn't have one already, he couldn't refer to it as a 'you' forever, but for all he knew this wasn't going to be forever.

The mermaid opened its eyes half way, staring with a haze at Makos figure above the water. Its eyes closed again, obviously deciding Mako wasn't threat enough to expend any of its limited energy on.

Mako sighed, it looked like he would be getting wet today, no avoiding it.

The mermaid didn't stir when Mako approached, gills gently fanning while he breathed. Mako placed his hand on the mermaids shoulder, shaking it slightly until he saw bubbles leave the mermaids’ mouth, its eyes opened next. It was much tamer than Mako expected; no slashing, no attacking. It looked more human than it ever had before. Just like a lazy person struggling to wake up in the morning.

He was quickly reminded otherwise when the monster yawned and those big razor like teeth littered its mouth. The mermaid flinched away from Makos legs and looked up at the distorted figure above the rippling water, finally fully awake.

The mermaid ascended slowly, until its head broke the waters surface and it stared directly at Mako, not breaking eye contact. "How are you feeling?" Mako asked, figuring it was a nice place to start.

"Hurts when move..." the mermaid admitted.

That much was expected "I need to change your bandages and I got you some food…"

The mermaids ear fins perked out excitedly at the mention of food, its round pupils turned into thin diamond slits. "Mako give food" It was a statement.

"You can eat while I change the bandages" Mako moved down lower so the mermaid could put its arms around his neck. With its upper half supported Mako used both arms to hold the long tail in such a way it wouldn't reopen the wound.

Mako had a big bowl of fish waiting for the mermaid beside a tree he laid the others back against. The mermaid wasted no time digging into it; it was a good sign, the mermaid was skinny to begin with but now it looked like it was withering away.

While the mermaid ate, Mako boiled some water and herbs in a hollowed out coconut, making a green tinted tea he remembered had healing affects. "Drink this..." He put the coconut beside the creature that interrupted its eating too look at the tea. He sniffed it and jerked back in disgust, emitting a low growl. But to Makos surprise the mermaid still chugged it quickly, coughing at the taste. Maybe it would taste better if he boiled some fish fat in with it?

"Mermaid, what’s your name?"

"Name?"

"I'm Mako… That's my name. What did your parents call you?"

"I no know parents! Big sibling call me meal! But I faster than small siblings, got away!"

Mermaids must have reproduced with eggs as Mako suspected, born independent, it was most common in fish reproduction. "I can't call you Meal..." Mako frowned.

The mermaid stopped eating momentarily as he thought hard "Once I called Jamie!"

Mako wasn't expecting such a normal name to leave his lips. So this mermaid did have other friends, or had. "Jamie? I like it" Mako smiled "Why did they call you Jamie though?"

"I pull small human off ship, man scream at me. Yell Jamie!" The mermaid giggled and tore the head off a fish, swallowing it eagerly.

Mako felt sick, but wasn't actually surprised. He knew mermaids would feed on humans; he'd nearly been a meal himself. His years as a slave for murderous pirates gave him no place to judge too strongly. At least Jamie killed humans for food instead of gold and possessions.

"I'll call you Jamie then."

The mermaid grinned wide, seeming excited to have been named "I Jamie!"

Mako couldn't suppress his smile, feeling a fleeting panic as he remembered what the villagers used to warn the kids of:

Once you name something, you grow attached to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> www.jamiaon-junkrat.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Dans-mama-llama for the amazing proof reading!!❤

Watching the mermaid eating berries was quite hilarious. It had to tilt its head up to the sky just so the berries wouldn’t fall out of its mouth while it chewed. It’s teeth were thin and sharp, making chewing the small fruit difficult.

Mako watched it chew on a pile of bright orange karamu berries, some of the juices dropped down its chin and neck. It took a while until they were all mashed and swallowed, but many still went down whole as Jamie was an impatient eater.

Mako had to change the mermaids leaves less and less as the days and nights passed. He kept the wound clean and watched it heal over day by day. Still sore to the touch but Jamie was moving more, flapping his tail without fear of agonizing pain.

Once the berries were gone Jamie looked around the camp grounds for more food. He swore this fish could eat triple it’s weight in a sitting. Mako couldn’t keep up. His hunts were getting less and less successful.

Mako was about to bite into a chicken leg, the last scrap of food when the mermaid eyed him curiously. It crawled over and licked it’s lips

“Mako has more?”

“..No” he bites into the leg, then hands the rest to the fish, knowing it would pick the bone clean, so at least it wasn’t wasted

The fish bites into the leg eagerly, teeth chewing the bone with a loud crunch.

“We’re running low on food.. I’ll need to go out hunting again after this” he says. The mermaid was usually fine being left alone, doing it’s laps in the pool and rummaging through Makos tent, not that Mako owned anything of importance, but it was annoying when his bed roll was damp and smelt fishy

Today the mermaid wasn’t so keen on being left out. Perhaps the pool of water was starting to feel cramped to the mermaid.

“Mako bring Jamie!?“ It sounded like both a demand and a question. “I miss ocean”

Mako couldn’t imagine why not aside from the lingering fear that Jamie might up and leave, but that would be his choice. “Yeah, you can come"

Jamie finished eating the chicken while Mako grabbed a spear he had crafted. There were some traps and nets set up in the reef, likely empty as he checked them just that morning

Jamie dived into the water briefly, soaking his scales for the trip then climbing back out, pulling himself across land to Mako. He circled at Makos feet, long tail wrapping around Mako loosely, expectantly

Mako knelt, put out his arm low enough for the mermaid to hang on, Jamie latched onto Makos offered arm. He lifts Jamie up with ease. Those big claws made Mako miss the rags, an extra protective layer when the merman latched onto his skin. He was sure the fish didn’t mean to harm him but it didn’t make the claws hurt any less

The mermaid climbed from Makos arm to his shoulders, leaning over the bigger man, as it’s tail wrapped around Makos hips.

Mako carried the heavy fish through the thick foliage. He took his time as Jamie seemed intrigued by the land, oohhing and awwwing at some of the sights, obviously not having much experience this far on land.

Mako saw Jamie beam with joy at the sight of the ocean, so much water, so much space. He squirmed on Makos shoulder, lowering himself closer to the ground eagerly. Mako stood on the waters edge and Jamie jumped off him, into the shallow waves, crawling across the sandy floor deeper and deeper until it was out of Makos sight

Jamie’s head popped up from the water a little further out. Mako probably should have been checking his traps but he couldn’t help but watch Jamie splashing about happily.

“Mako!” Jamie swam back towards him a little lopsided “come swim with me Mako!” Jamie grabbed Makos ankle, who flinched back suddenly. Jamie looked like a wounded animal, sinking back into the water, a hurt expression on those big eyes.

“Mako afraid of Jamie?”

“No.. just startled” he cleared his throat.

“then you swim with Jamie!” He splashed his tail in the water, protesting Makos rejection.

Mako had nearly drowned twice since meeting this mermaid. The deep waters kept him prisoner for years. He didn’t trust the ocean, he knew how quickly it could turn on someone, and learned more and more what horrors were hidden beneath the waves. Jamie was an example of said horrors

“Don’t pull me” he said and approached the rocking waves, dipping his toes into the water “we’re staying in the shallow parts”

Mako took his time walking into the water, Jamie kept his distance, swimming out deeper, twirling in the waves. Mako watched the mermaid closely, looking like it was playing. Once the water was to the middle of his stomach, Jamie started swimming by his feet, nearly unintentionally tripping him up a few times.

The big grin on the mermaids lips was contagious, listening to the call of the ocean and the sweet song humming through the winds he followed the mermaid into the deeper waters, closing his eyes as he seemed to be lost in a moment of bliss. Before he knew it he could taste a mouthful of water and Mako was forced to sink or swim, he coughed, paddling his arms and kicking his legs in the water. Seeming confused as to how he’d gotten out so far with no memory of it.

The mermaid was chirping happily, Mako could hear it whenever it breeches the water, jumping over him like a show fish. swimming between the larger man’s legs, nudging him in the gut then thrashing away. More signs of play, Mako thought.

He noticed Jamie swimming a little oddly, a little unbalanced. His hand hovered over Jamie’s fin, feeling the current that followed Jamie through the water as he glided. He felt the smooth scales run across his fingers and palm, they shone in the bright sunlight above that toasted Makos face a darker brown

“you’re swimming lopsided” Mako grunted, he wrapped his fingers gently around the mermaids tail, helping him even out.

“I get hang of!” He assures, straightening out his tail, head floating above the water so he could speak while his tail pushed him around

“I can help” Mako offers, putting his hands under Jamie’s stomach, helping him stay on the waters surface. “You will have to lean heavier on your right side, make up for the missing muscle”

There was a noticeable indent in the orange fin now, a big crater that was missing from its scales and muscle, like the removed piece of a puzzle.

The mermaid waved its long tail, leaning to the side like Mako had suggested, feeling those large hands support him as he swam

Mako followed along briefly, before his hands loosened and he removed his support of the other, watching Jamie sway to the left again

“You’re going to get lost out there if you can’t control where you’re headed” he warned. “Let’s try again” he put his hand on the mermaids side.

Jamie looked frustrated trying to re-learn how to swim, getting the hang of which ways to lean, how much power was needed to go into every wave of his tail.

Mako watched him for what must have been hours, as his fingers and feet were all soft and pruny, the salt made Makos hair feel stiff and his face sticky. His lips were salty and mouth dry. The sun was getting lower. He watched Jamie swimming around close by, getting better, much more controlled. He turned towards land, expecting to make it further before Jamie noticed and grabbed his leg. “Makoo! Where going?!” “Still need to hunt, remember?”

“Mako come find fish!” The mermaid says pulling his arm into the open water “more fish out deep!”

“I can’t swim that far Jamie. I’ll get tired, I’ll drown”

Jamie’s fins pressed back sadly. Mako kept walking forward to the land. “Mako get boat!” Jamie swam infront of Mako, blocking him

His own boat.. Mako remembered every second of everyday that his teachers taught him the art of building a Hōkūleʻa with the other kids.

“No” Mako said stern and walked to shore “I don’t know how” he lied, his somber demenor went right over Jamie’s head.

“It ok. Jamie make Mako boat!” He offered, always sounding so optimistic.

—

The hunt couldn’t have gone worse. The ecosystem here was being heavily disrupted by the newcomers, Mako knew it was too good to last. The island was too small, especially for an appetite like Jamies.

Mako walked back to where he left Jamie, Hoping the mermaid had better luck in the hunt.. what he saw on land left him even more exhausted then before. Three logs of different lengths tied together with seaweed

The raft, if you could call it that wouldn’t support the weight of his pinky let alone his entire person. It was slimmer then him for starters, and there were large gaps between each log. As humorous as it was he couldn’t expect a mermaid to know anything about building a boat.

“Mako!” Jamie hobbled over to him “big fish! Come!” He hopped around on his one hand, pushing up from the sand before turning and wiggling back to the sea

Mako looked out over the waves as Jamie disappeared under the water. He watched the horizon where Jamie was swimming too. Noticing an odd shape sticking out of the water. He watched it curiously, thinking it to be a rock or log before he could recognize it as a dorsal fin.

“Jamie!” He called loudly, but his voice would be muffled under the water “Jamie get out of the water!” Mako yelled but the shadow that was Jamie approached the larger figure,

Mako rushed into the water, disrupting the rythmic waves. He ran until he had to swim, going deeper, both fish vanished from his sight. Leaving Mako in the open, looking below him for Jamie.

a shadow approached from the depth, swimming up to Mako, too large and mishappen to be Jamie.

Mako swam in place, trying his best not to attract the shark, but it seemed a little late for that. The shark strikes quickly at Mako, who promptly punched it in the eye, managing to avoid the large teeth but feeling the shark whack him with its powerful body as it sped passed

It turned back for a second charge, but the shark was cut off by Jamie, who came seemingly out of no where, at an alarming speed, crashing into the shark and sinking his teeth deep into the thick hard flesh of the beast.

Jamie’s fins were flared out, its face monsterous as the mermaid was on the hunt. Makos sight was clouded as blood began to spread through the water, he backed away from the fight. The shrieking from Jamie and splashing only filling holes in his active imagination.

Mako walked out of the water again, holding up his piupiu so it wouldn’t slip down his hips. It was drenched in water like the rest of him. He brushed his long silver hair from his face. He looked back at the bloodied water, seeing the sharks corpse following behind Jamie

Jamie’s body looked looked tiny compared to the massive beast it was tugging through the water. A full sized tiger shark if Makos memory serves him correct.

Looking at the beast Mako felt a little guilty. It wasn’t like sharks to feed on people, mermaids was a different story, but humans were only attacked if on accident. At least they had food for a while.


End file.
